Zane's Diary
by Meowgirl13
Summary: Zane's Diary (I suck at summaries) I DON'T WRITE ON THIS SITE ANYMORE I MIGHT ONLY UPDATE THIS STORY BECAUSE MY FRIEND WROTE IT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi if you don't me it's because I changed my username. It used to be Ninjagoisthebest**

 **well anyway this story is not mine it is my friend Molly's I'm just posting it (this is really random)**

( This is a story about Zane... and his dairy...)

Dear Diary, I decided to have a dance party with my feathered friend. It did not go to well because my circuits malfunctioned in the middle of it. Also I found out that I was allergic to milk... it was not a good day. Sincerely, Zane 7/16/15 Page #1

 **Yeah that's it really short I am sorry but the next chapter is longer ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Dairy, I decided to drink hot cocoa today, and oddly I found out that I could not read, causing me to drink milk. I think you know what happened next. After that happened, I was trying to do the triple tiger sashay, and my shoes fell off, hitting Sensei sadly got amnesia, and we still do not know what to do. To Be Continued... Sincerely, Zane 7/17/15 Page #2

 **Like I said really random and I'm sorry that if it doesn't make sense. Like I said it isn't mine it's my friend's story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Warning: Randomness overload! Enjoy!**

Dear Dairy, Kai, Cole, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, and I do not know what to do about Sensei Wu. I really should not have done that to him. He is saying he is the king of babies. Ummmmmm... yeah. We left Sensei Wu in hI is room and he is GONE! We do not know what happened! Sincerely, Zane 7/18/15 Page #3 ( What really happened to Sensei Wu was... he forgot about electricity and touched an outlet, causing him to fall backwards onto a lamp, causing the lamp to smash on his head, causing his head to go on fire, causing him to fall out of a window. He landed on the ground, broke a leg, and was taken by wolves.)

 **I'm not 100% sure if this is the end or not but I'm gonna keep it work in progress for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! New chapter and this story will continue Warning:More Randomness**

Dear Diary, Kai, Jay, and Cole went out to look for Sensei Wu, while I sent my friend to look for him. I was watching My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic with Lloyd when Nya came in, with Sensei Wu. We were so happy to see him. Nya told us what had happened. She said, "Well, I was taking a walk when a wolf came out of nowhere. The wolf had half of Sensei Wu's beard, so I followed it. Sensei Wu was sleeping with a wolf when I saw him, and I took him back here." All was well, except for the fact that Jay never came back! Sincerely, Zane 7/19/15 Page 4


	5. Where's Jay?

**New chapter. YAY! Ok let's get started!**

Dear Diary, Jay has been gone for a week now. We have had no luck finding him. Kai looked for him in New Ninjago City, no luck. Cole looked for him in Jamakai Village, no luck. I played on a playground. Lloyd sang "Helping Twilight Win The Crown". I have no idea why. Sensei Wu is at the Hospital. It has been a long week. Sincerely, Zane 7/20/15 Page 5 (Jay: "Why did you take me?") (-: "I hate you!")


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok now we get to find out what happened to Jay. YAY! warning: MORE RANDOMNESS XD alright lets get on with the story**

This chapter is about what happened to Jay. Jay: "Who are you?" -: "You know me Jay." Jay: "No I don't! Now! Who are you!" -: "I am your brother!" Jay: "Hey this is just like Star Wars!... Wait! What!" Jay: "Zane?" Zane: "Yes. It is me brother. Are you not surprised?" Jay: ... Zane: "Okay." Jay: "Well don't just stand there! Untie me!" Zane: "No!" Jay: "Why?" Zane: "Well... It all started a month ago..." Jay: "Hold on. Is this a long story?" Zane: "Yes." Jay: "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Zane: "Fine. I can shorten it." Zane: "It all started when you gave me poison..." Jay: "When did I give you poison?" Zane: "A month ago." Jay: "Noooooooooooooooo... Oh yeah! You mean ice cream." Zane: "I mean poison." Zane: "When you forced me to eat the poison, I never forgave you!" Jay: "You were afraid of ice cream man! I had to do it!" Zane: "Now you will pay!" Zane grabbed a weapon from the shelf. Zane: "Now you will die!" To be continued...

 **so yeah Zane is afraid ice cream yep random.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I just updated this a few hours ago but I can't sleep! So I was like why not? So on with the story!**

Zane: "I... I can... n-n-ot m..." Zane suddenly fell back and shut down. Jay: "...Zane, uuuummmmm..." Jay: "HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!" Jay was trapped tied up for days. He and Zane almost staved to death. Sensei Wu got better and Pixel came back from her trip. All **was** well... for now. Nothing is well around here for long.

 **Sorry about that I thought I had put it there but I was tired so yeah :/**


End file.
